yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Noel "Purple Rain" Stirling
~Will Finish at some point~ 'First Name' Noel 'Last Name' Stirling 'IMVU Name' IzzyDaPada 'Nicknames' *Purple Rain ( Given in the KPD Academy and work purposes ) 'Age' Ark 5: 19 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 145lbs 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' ( Bare min of 100 words, would like love to see 200+ on how your character acts. The more detail provided. The better the RP will be! ) 'Clan & Rank' Clan: Kasaihana Poliece Department Rank: First Lieutenant/Spy 'What district do you live in?' District 2, is for all of the cities wealthy. Almost little to no recorded crime here but it happens. The police are paid off in this area to mostly ignore everything. Unless... they are feeling a bit daring and are up to facing the council leaders for betraying the law. Fine clubs, nice cars , fancy suits. Mostly the Daiyamondo Clan resides in this area but there are other Yakuza clan's that have also taking a liking to the grand life of District 2.This District iself is literally the LIFE of Kasaiahana city. The Soramaru clan, and the Kagemaru clan mostly run this area, though the Geisha's have there own place here. 'POPULATION' 2,345,000 - YEAR 2140 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Kasaihana Poliece Department First Lieutenant, Goverment Spy ( T''ransfure'' ) The KasaiHana Police Department follows a system similar to the United State's Army's Structure during the time of World War III. The system comes with a variety of ranks which are listed below. Salaries vary from person to person however, and depending on the individual, it can lead to benefits and promotions or just the opposite. Below are the enlistment ranks and the duties they have, from the bottom of the current system, to the top: 'Fighting Style' Karate Karate (空手) is a martial art developed in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It was developed partially from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands called Te (手, literally "hand"; Tii in Okinawan) and from Chinese kenpo. Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands,and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught. Jujitsu Jujutsu (Japanese: 柔術, jūjutsu), is a Japanese martial art and a method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon or only a short weapon. The word jujutsu is often spelled as jujitsu, ju-jitsu, jiu-jutsu or jiu-jitsu. "Jū" can be translated to mean "gentle, supple, flexible, pliable, or yielding." "Jutsu" can be translated to mean "art" or "technique" and represents manipulating the opponent's force against himself rather than confronting it with one's own force. Jujutsu developed among the samurai of feudal Japan as a method for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon, or only a short weapon. Because striking against an armored opponent proved ineffective, practitioners learned that the most efficient methods for neutralizing an enemy took the form of pins, joint locks, and throws. These techniques were developed around the principle of using an attacker's energy against him, rather than directly opposing it. Aikido Aikido (Japanese: 合気道 Hepburn: Aikidō) is a Japanese martial art developed by Morihei Ueshiba as a synthesis of his martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Aikido is often translated as "the Way of unifying (with) life energy" or as "the Way of harmonious spirit." Ueshiba's goal was to create an art that practitioners could use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidōka (aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. 'Perks' Enhanced Marksmanship Enhanced Gunmanship Enhanced Tracking Stealth Tactics ~Will Need One More~ 'KPD Suit' (''Not Related To Yun Corps Iron Suits I JUST SAYIN :D '') ~Coming Soon~ Utility Belt ~Coming Soon~ 'Weapon of Choice' Colt 1911 (2) *Two colts are attatched to the thigh, making them garter colts. The M1911 is a single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, recoil-operated pistol chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge, which served as the standard-issue sidearm for the United States armed forces from 1911 to 1985. It was widely used in World War I, World War II, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. The M1911 is still carried by some U.S. forces. Its formal designation as of 1940 was Automatic Pistol, Caliber .45, M1911 for the original Model of 1911 or Automatic Pistol, Caliber .45, M1911A1 for the M1911A1, adopted in 1924. The designation changed to Pistol, Caliber .45, Automatic, M1911A1 in the Vietnam era. S.M.A.R.T Scanner *The smart scanner is a device that looks like a simple Bluetooth connected to the ear, when actually it’s a holder for a special type of fiber glass that will enable certain mechanic features such as: infrared vison, x-ray vision (minus lead), night vision, heat vision, x30 zoom (for snipers mainly), microschopic vision, a GPS system, with world wide mapping, in area, and national, and radio wave visibility. The radio wave mode is just in case an enemy soilder tries to communicate with another soilder, in which case the KPD operative can intercept accordingly. These scanners also act as communication and will usually already be worn at all times, but a pocket is made for the device. Combat Knife Holste'r' *This knife is solid Iron, and is 12 inches long. It also has a special swtich on the handle that allows the knife to become a projectile. 'Allies/Enemies' Enenimes: To be determined Allies: KPD 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, Chairmen Yun, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/Pallas/Densuke)~ Category:KPD Category:RPC